


Bitter

by twistedluminarystudent



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/F, No comfort Here, Yoriko POV, im so sorry yoriko, just pure angst, oof, post-anteiku raid, touriko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedluminarystudent/pseuds/twistedluminarystudent
Summary: If she's being honest, Yoriko doesn't really like coffee.





	Bitter

If she's being honest, Yoriko doesn't really like coffee.

It was simply too bitter for her taste, and she usually has a natural appeal for sweet things, which coffee is most definitely not. Even if she adds in several tablespoons of sugar, there was always this slightly pungent taste outlining the added sweetness, which usually left her wrinkling up her face in distaste. If she adds in milk or cream, though, she supposes that it tastes well enough, the harshness of the texture numbed until it became bearable enough to be mostly ignored.

Mostly, though, she still can't stand coffee. That's a fact.

Touka, on the other hand, is a different story.

Along with the added faithfulness of working at a coffee shop during her spare time, Yoriko's beloved friend seems to positively adore it. Which is saying something, there are a few things that Touka even tolerates in the least.

Yoriko is baffled, but mostly indifferent because it's just coffee.

Still though, she is somewhat impressed by how much of it Touka regularly gulps down, and black coffee at that too. Her friend makes good coffee, a fact she is aware of even if she dislikes the drink in general, but Yoriko never fails to be perplexed by how Touka is able to handle several cups of the uncensored version on a daily basis.

Touka always found Yoriko's bewilderment a source of ready amusement.

Coffee is not good, and even Touka can't change her opinion on that fact.

 

Months later, it's not out of pure interest that Yoriko finds herself drinking it as regularly as Touka did.

It's hot and scalding and flows down her throat stubbornly, burning it without a care.

Pure, unadulterated coffee. No added ingredients. Not a pinch of sugar or milk or cream.

It's bitter, so bitter, and her eyes grow glassy.

She hates it.

Her colleagues pass by her, leaving her alone with her cup of hot, black, bitter coffee.

She hates being alone.

Even she herself can't think of a logical explanation as to why she's doing this.

Nothing's changing anyway.

Drops of sweat leak out from the pores of her temple because it's the middle of summer and she's drinking hot, bitter coffee.

It's the middle of summer and Touka still hasn't come back.


End file.
